Ordre & Discipline
by LeBienQuiFaitMal.Com
Summary: Ordre et Discipline, sont deux qualité recommander quand on travaille avec Pierce. Seulement, une fois plonger dans la vie scolaire, les choses pourraient bien ne pas se faire. Brock est nouveau a la Marvel Académie, Pierce compte bien surveiller de prêt ses études. Pierce x Brock Young. Relation Malsaine Jessicas Jones et Doctor Strange Caméo


Order & Discipline

One-Shot

Note: Cette OS est un Teste Rp pour l'entrée dans une commune Marvel baser sur le jeux vidéo Marvel Académie, il n'y a aucun suivis des films ni du jeux vidéo. Ne trouvant pas suffisamment de Fanfiction sur ses deux personnages et Brock Rumlow étant un personnage sans fond (Dans le MCU) et sans profondeur surtout dans les comics, je me suis alors amusé à lui faire tout un magnifique passer qui reste cohérent avec le MCU. Et comme Brock est un personnage que je trouve intéressant, il risque d'avoir plusieurs OS à son sujet.

Résumé: Ordre et Discipline, sont deux qualité recommander quand on travaille avec Pierce. Seulement, une fois plonger dans la vie scolaire, les choses pourraient bien ne pas se faire. Brock est nouveau a la Marvel Académie, Pierce compte bien surveiller de prêt ses études.

Merci à une amie, qui a corriger ce qu'elle pouvait et changer quelque tournure de phrase /0/

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, en revanche l'histoire si ! 

/ 

Installé sur la banquette arrière, ses doigts caressant discrètement le cuir noir, Brock observait _l'extérieur_ à travers la vitre teintée du gros 4x4 qui appartenait à Pierce, enfin plutôt à HYDRA. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, il observait la ville qui se dessinait devant lui au fur et à mesure. Il était tendu, c'était la rentrée des classes pour tout le monde dans le pays, seulement, personne ne pouvait comparer cette rentrée… Il faisait son arrivée à la Marvel Académie...Rien que ça, c'était une pression énorme, Il allait être l'un des rares être humain sans capacités, ou pouvoir spécial à intégrer l'école, autant dire qu'il y avait de quoi avoir l'estomac retourné. Bougeant un peu sur son siège pour la troisième fois, Brock soupira presque plaintivement alors qu'il n'arrivait pas rester calme. Pierce releva la tête de la tablette qu'il avait entre les mains, plus vieux de vingt ans, son visage commençait déjà à avoir des traces d'un début de vieillesse, habillé d'un costard trois pièces fait de gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu foncé, il était l'exemple même des gentlemen. Le blond souffla doucement par la bouche, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux à cause du reflet. 

« -Brock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

Le plus jeune coupa sa musique, retirant ses écouteurs qui passaient du _Thousand Foot Krutch_ dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, ses cheveux noirs coupés court formaient un début de crête alors que ses yeux orangés cherchaient désespérément un point d'accroche au sol. Il faisait jeune, sa musculature commençait enfin à s'imposer, tout en gardant cette finesse que Pierce semblait apprécier. Le blond claqua de la langue agacé, posant la tablette à côté de lui avant de poser ses mains sur la cravate de Brock qui était mal faite. L'uniforme scolaire était bleu foncé, la chemise blanche et la cravate rayées aux deux couleurs de l'école. 

« -Pourquoi moi ? _Finit par demander le plus jeune_

-Tu étais le meilleur de ta promotion, tes supérieurs t'ont fortement recommandé

-Mais je suis tout sauf doué en cours…

-Tu n'es pas très intellectuel, mais tu sais retenir des choses quand tu le veux. Ne te rabaisse pas, _soupira t-il_ , dix-sept ans et incapable de faire un nœud de cravate correctement, j'ai vraiment raté ton éducation. » 

Brock soupira, un peu amusé, le laissant alors remonter son col, les yeux bleus de l'adulte se posaient alors sur la cravate pour la défaire et tirait doucement dessus en observant le tissu glisser, faisant frissonner Brock qui détourna le regard en essayant de rester le plus en face possible de son tuteur. 

«-Je vais être le seul humain…

-Il y a un certain Frank Castle, lui aussi un simple humain. Brock, tu es ici pour être diplômé, pas pour te battre, ni pense plus. » 

Le brun hocha un peu la tête, laissant l'adulte refaire sa cravate alors qu'il essayait de calmer son jeune esprit. Brock sortait à peine de l'école des Mercenaires, une école privée qu'HYDRA utilisait pour former ses jeunes recrues, Brock était le meilleur de sa promotion...et aussi l'un des rares survivants, Pierce était le dirigeant d'HYDRA, mais officiellement, il était juste le Secrétaire de Nick Fury, Directeur de l'Académie. C'était un poste bien payé, mieux encore, il avait des yeux partout et en savait autant que Fury sur ce qui se passait dans le monde, lui, il devait juste passer son année dans l'Académie pour devenir ensuite l'un des protecteurs de ce monde et infiltrer de cette façon le système qui était mis en place pour vaincre HYDRA et tout autre menace. 

« -Je suis vraiment obligé de porter l'uniforme ? Je suis ridicule dedans » 

La réponse fut immédiate, sa cravate se serra contre sa pomme d'Adam, il ne manquait pas d'air, simplement il était gêné. Baissant son regard orangé dans le bleu de celui de son tuteur, il essayait d'y voir une certaine colère, mais ce n'était qu'une lueur d'amusement alors qu'il desserrait la cravate juste suffisamment avant de baisser le col du brun et d'enlever les plis sur le haut de sa veste. 

« -L'uniforme est obligatoire pour les cours jeune homme, et tu es très classe dedans, arrête de te plaindre maintenant.

-C'est toi qui ressemble plus à un cliché de Gentleman, moi je ressemble à un clown ! » 

Pierce sourit, amusé, depuis le temps qu'il était avec Brock, il commençait à s'habituer à son humour, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le remettre à sa place si une remarque était trop déplacée. 

« -J'ai l'espoir un jour, de faire de toi un parfait Gentleman.

-Le chemin va être long ?

-Oui… Le chemin va être long, _se moqua gentiment le blond._ » 

Sa main était passée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Brock qui frissonna à nouveau à son contact et se laissa gentiment faire. Si on lui demandait de décrire sa relation avec Pierce, il n'aurait jamais pu répondre, il connaissait cet homme depuis son plus jeune âge...Et le temps avait dégradé cette relation. L'estomac noué, il ferma les yeux, laissant sa main venir doucement se mettre dans le dos du blond, et poser sa tête contre celle de l'adulte qui se contentait de respirer l'odeur du brun pendant deux bonnes minutes. 

« Monsieur... » 

Pierce se redressa lentement, lâchant Brock qui se remettait correctement dans son siège, le portable du blond venait de sonner, coupant court à tout ça. Le secrétaire récupéra son portable dans sa veste, prenant alors l'appel, Brock soupira doucement, revenant coller sa tête à la vitre, profitant de la fraîcheur de celle-ci pour faire disparaître ses rougeurs. Il gardait en main son portable, il essayait de chasser sa nervosité et la douleur dans son estomac qui venait de naître. Respirant doucement, il arrivait à calmer les battements de son coeur. Malsaine...Brock venait de trouver le mot parfait pour décrire sa relation avec l'homme à côté de lui. Personne n'était au courant, légalement il n'était que sous la tutelle d'Alexander Pierce, mais ça c'était sur le papier… Le reste du temps, il était un soldat, un fils de substitution ? Un amant ?...Il avait surtout l'impression d'être devenu un jouet, quand l'ennui frappait le blond ou bien pendant son temps libre, Rumlow était sûr de le voir débarquer. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses pour HYDRA...Cette organisation vous prenait Corps et Âme et cela laissait toujours des cicatrices plus ou moins grandes. Seulement Brock était encore sûr d'une chose, travailler pour HYDRA était un bon choix...Seulement il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait être le petit jouet de Pierce ni combien de temps il pourrait le supporter. Il aimait cet homme, profondément, il lui avait donné plus d'attention que son père, il ne vivait plus dans un quartier pourri mais une maison plutôt luxueuse. Sa vie avait beaucoup changée depuis que Pierce était rentrée dedans, maintenant il devait accepter d'écarter les jambes quand on le lui demandait. 

« -Une dernière chose jeune homme. » 

Brock tourna la tête en direction de Pierce qui venait de glisser son portable dans la poche de sa veste, reprenant sa tablette en main, croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre tout en gardant cette prestance naturelle que pouvait avoir un homme qui avait apprit les bonnes manières. 

« -Si ton comportement laisse à désirer, je serais obligé de sévir à la maison.

-Mon comportement ? _Répéta le brun._

-Pas de bagarre, tu ne te fais pas remarquer pour ton mauvais comportement. Si tu fais quelque chose de négatif je le saurais.

-Bien... » 

Brock mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir cette histoire, mais s'il devait se faire remarquer que pour son comportement positif...alors il le ferrait. 

« -' _'Ce que le Roi demande, le Roi aura.''_

-Je ne plaisante pas Brock, _trancha froidement la voix du blond._

-Excusez-moi…

-Ordre et Discipline, sont des qualités que je t'enseigne depuis ta venue chez moi, j'ose espérer que tu saches en faire bonne usage. » 

/ 

Brock s'attendait à une pluie de coups mais non, un seul l'avait mis à terre, son nez avait craqué sous l'impact, il avait du mal a respirer, le sang coulait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait les étoiles. Autour de lui, le son avait disparu pour quelques secondes, il ne bougeait plus, allongé au sol, sa chemise blanche se tâchait à cause de la terre poussiéreuse, il respirait par la bouche, essayant de ne pas avaler du sang. 

« -Quoi déjà ? Hey relève toi. » 

Le coup de pied dans les côtes n'était pas très fort, mais un coup de pied restait un coup de pied, il grogna de douleur, essayant de se retourner pour se lever mais non, impossible, le monde autour de lui tournait encore. Puis des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles et ceux de la jeune femme à la veste en cuir qui tourna la tête vers Strange qui arrivait en courant, foudroyant la jeune femme du regard. 

« -Ça ne va pas Jones ! Vous n'avez pas lu le règlement à votre entrée ?!

-Si, il était d'un ennui. Et puis ça va regardez il est encore en forme. » 

Le regard du sorcier se porta vers Brock avant de venir l'aider à se relever, gardant un regard sévère. 

« -On en reparlera plus tard Jones, cette action ne restera pas impunie.» 

Il traça un portail rapidement qui menait à l'infirmerie, posant Brock sur un lit, le brun était allongé mais une fois posé et au calme, il essaya de se redresser doucement, regardant le Sorcier, qui était aussi son Professeur, chercher quelque chose dans les placards. 

« -On…

-Infirmerie. Restez allongé maintenant. » 

Brock resta assit, plissant des yeux en observant un peu autour de lui. Il avait mal au crâne, et au nez. Le brun revint alors vers l'adolescent, posant le matériel à côté de Brock qui avait décidé d'être têtu et rester assis plutôt qu'allongé, pas grave, Stephen ferait avec, il avait l'habitude d'avoir en face de lui cette tête de mule ambulante. Strange posa ses mains sur la tête de Brock, cherchant du bout des doigts l'endroit qui avait prit un coup avant de le sentir et voir le jeune grimacer au simple contacte. 

« -Vous m'entendez ?

-Ouais...Moins fort, _Marmonna Brock_ » 

Le Docteur fit un petit haussement de sourcil, habitué, avant de relever la tête du brun qui grimaça un peu plus, observant son nez cassé avant de vérifier ses pupilles, de poser une compresse dans la main de Brock et diriger sa main vers l'arrière de sa tête. 

« -Appuyez… Vous allez passer un scanner par sécurité. » 

Strange parlait à voix basse comme Brock le lui avait demandé, le brun ferma les yeux, appuyant doucement sur la compresse avant de faire non de la tête doucement et de soupirer. 

« -Pas de Scanner...J'vais bien.

-Ce n'était pas une question Rumlow.

-Je vais bien... » 

Strange soupira, agacé plus qu'énervé, il leva deux doigts devant le visage de Brock. 

« -Combien j'ai de doigts ? » 

Aucune réponse, le brun préféra baisser la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. 

« -Vous passez un Scanner, ne bougez pas. » 

Strange disparut dans un autre portail, laissé seul, Brock mordilla sa lèvre, Jones frappait fort… et pour une fois elle ne l'avait pas raté, il commençait à avoir l'habitude, la plupart de ses « bagarres » étaient avec elle, si on pouvait appeler ça des « bagarres ». Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il y a exactement trois semaines, Brock avait été collé six fois et été au centre de la plupart des bagarres qui s'étaient faites dans le campus. Pierce lui demandait de l'Ordre et de la Discipline, à force d'être trop bridé le plus jeune explosait et ce n'était jamais devant Pierce, mais toujours devant les autres adultes. Pourquoi c'était toujours devant eux ? Il avait trop mal à la tête pour se permettre une réflexion, respirant par la bouche, il tourna le regard vers le portail qui se formait devant lui, Strange venait le chercher pour le conduire dans le bon bâtiment et le laisser entre les mains du personnel médical. 

_Ordre et Discipline,_

 _Loyauté et Dévouement,_

 **Hail HYDRA**

* * *

Voilà, Voilà, vous êtes arriver à la fin ~ Peut-être que cela manque de détail sur ce qui les entoures, la relation entre Pierce et Brock sera plus explicite dans d'autre écrit, ils sont juste en cours et n'ont pas vraiment de lien ensemble même si cela reste la même relation !


End file.
